


Lost

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Just something that I *kinda* threw together... This is set after the ending of Season 3, only Hannibal survived the fall and now is slowly going mad, missing his mongoose...Comments, etc are welcomed... I don't bite... :)





	Lost

You're gone from me, my sweet Will....and now I am alone again. Alone to wander this world and be reminded of you. I see you in the streets, the theatre, the concert halls....wherever I go, there you are it seems. The pain in my heart is so great, but yet I take some comfort in it. I know that you watch me from wherever your soul has gone, a place that is denied to me for now. One day I will join you there, perhaps sooner than either one of us could have ever imagined.

I had you buried in a plot, not far from Baltimore and your beloved canines. Driving past your old house, I saw Molly and Walter out playing with them and smiled. They are in good hands, my beloved Will. They didn't see me as I watched them for a time until I knew it was late and then I left, returning to our house and preparing my own dinner. I looked longing at your old place, and I have always kept a place setting there as a reminder of your once existence. My days are long and lonely, the nights unbearable without you at my side.

My dreams are full of you...your voice, your touch, the way you shuddered underneath me as I made love to you...Sometimes I wake to hear your voice in the stillness of the night and other times I feel you still beside me in our spacious bed. Your scent is everywhere I go in this house and it is slowly driving me mad. The days drag by, empty and cold of your presence, the chatter of the patients that see me is lost in my mind. I struggle to maintain the poise that I have always had, but there are those who see through the charade that is my design. Alana was the first to see it, and she tried to tell me that I would get better but it is not the same. How long must this continue?

I no longer hunt, sweet Will. I take no pride, no joy in that part of me anymore. You would take some delight in that, I'm sure. How I long to see you once again, but until death finally claims me I cannot. The heart can only take so much, and mine has taken all it can. 

I will wait for death to come, and I pray it will be soon...


End file.
